Freizeit
by Samiferal
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Geschichte "Free Time". Keine Pairings oder OCs. Viel Sarkasmus und etwas "Angst" von unserem Lieblingsdoktor, der einem im Moment wirklich leid tun kann.
1. Pläne

**Es ist genau 1:51 nachts, und weil mir die Inspiration fehlt, eine neue Geschichte zu erfinden, aber nicht die Motivation, generell etwas zu schreiben, hatte ich die glorreiche Idee, einfach eine meiner englischen Fanfictions auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. Spielt während der sechsten Staffel, irgendwann nach der genialen Folge 19, "With Friends Like These…". **

**Criminal Minds gehört mir leider nicht. Viel Spaß!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Horch hatte ihn praktisch gezwungen, sich den Rest der Woche frei zu nehmen.

Spencer konnte nur hoffen, dass Morgan ihrem Vorgesetzten nichts von dem erzählt hatte, was die beiden auf der Herrentoilette diskutiert hatten. Aber selbst wenn Morgan es einmal in seinem Leben geschafft haben sollte, den Mund über Spenders Probleme zu halten, war es für Horch wahrscheinlich ohnehin offensichtlich, dass mit seinem jüngsten Teammitglied etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Jetzt saß Spencer in seinem Apartment und wusste nicht so recht, was er mit seiner unfreiwillig erhaltenen Freizeit anfangen sollte. Es liefen keine Filme oder Theaterstücke, die er gerne sehen wollte, und sogar ihm erschien es nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert, vier Tage lang nur zu lesen, essen und versuchen, zu schlafen. Außerdem würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal auf ein Buch konzentrieren können - eine Erkenntnis, die ihn prompt zurück zu seinem eigentlichen Problem brachte.

Seine sonderbaren Kopfschmerzattacken waren noch kein bisschen besser geworden, seit sie begonnen hatten. Genauso wenig wie seine Schlaflosigkeit, seine Konzentrationsstörungen und die Hypersensitivität gegenüber Licht. Im Gegenteil - jetzt passierte es ihm manchmal, dass er aufblickte und was er sah war grotesk verzerrt, verschwommen oder auf absurde Weise in einer unnatürlichen Farbe erleuchtet. Im Moment verschwanden diese aberwitzigen "Spezialeffekte" seines Sehvermögens noch nach wenigen Sekunden, aber wie lange, bis es einfach so bleiben würde?

_Okay. Mach dich nicht fertig. Wie wär's, wenn du jetzt mal anfängst, Pläne zu machen, wenn du die nächsten vier Tage nicht auf diesem Bett sitzend verbringen willst?_

Das Problem war, dass Spencer nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen war, sich Wochenendpläne auszudenken. Er und der Rest des Teams arbeiteten normalerweise so viel, dass es oft einfach nicht die Mühe wert war. Und wenn sie doch mal einen freien Abend hatten, gingen sie meistens einfach ins nächste China-Restaurant zum Abendessen - und falls dieser Entschluss als planen bezeichnet werden konnte, so war Spencer ohnehin nie darin involviert.

(Wäre er es, würden sie ganz sicher nicht in ein China-Restaurant gehen - er hatte nichts gegen das Essen, aber es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, wie 33% der Weltbevölkerung es schafften, durch das Essen mit Stäbchen ausreichend ernährt zu bleiben.)

Natürlich könnte Spencer nach Nevada fliegen und seine Mutter in der Anstalt besuchen. Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen. Tatsächlich war das die einzige Idee, die ihm einfiel. _Eher erbärmlich, _dachte er bei sich. Und überhaupt, was sollte er sagen wenn seine Mutter ihn fragte, wie es ihm gehe? Das wäre sicherlich amüsant:

_"Danke, mir geht es bestens, Mom. Und dir? Ach übrigens, Dr. Norman, ich habe in letzter Zeit immer diese seltsamen Kopfschmerzen und Halluzinationen. Ist das nicht lustig? Wie wär's, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe, ich bin mir sicher, es ließe sich noch ein freies Zimmer auftreiben?"_

Wider Willen musste er lachen. Es war, stellte er ohne Überraschung fest, ein bitteres, freudloses und ziemlich sarkastisches Lachen.

Oder vielleicht sollte er sich einfach of den Weg zur nächsten Apotheke machen, Schlaftabletten besorgen und _wirklich _die nächsten vier Tage im Bett verbringen. Bei all dem Schlaf, denn er in den letzten Wochen verpasst hatte, wäre das wahrscheinlich gar kein Fehler.

Aber natürlich erinnerte er sich sofort daran, dass er sich vor langer Zeit geschworen hatte, keine Art von Medizin zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er sich nicht in einer ernsthaft lebensbedrohlichen Lage befand. Der Gedanke an Medikamente flößte ihm immer noch Angst ein, und unglücklicherweise war seine Mutter dafür nicht die einzige Verantwortliche.

Er erschauderte, als die Erinnerung an eine Spritze, die langsam in seine Ellenbogenbeuge sank, während er selbst hilflos an einen Stuhl gefesselt war, so klar in seinen Gedanken erschien, als wäre es gestern passiert. Er stöhnte.

_Herzlichen Dank auch, eidetisches Gedächtnis. Ein wenig posttraumatische Belastung ist _genau _das, was ich jetzt brauche. Wie hast du das nur erraten?_

Er stand auf, ging in sein kleines Badezimmer und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er in den Spiegel blickte, war er einigermaßen schockiert: Er sah mindestens zehn Jahre älter aus, als er tatsächlich war. Auf seiner Stirn waren Sorgenfalten und die allgegenwärtigen Schatten unter seinen jetzt eingesunkenen Augen schienen drei Mal größer als sie eigentlich sein sollten. Sie dominierten sein ganzes Gesicht und ließen ihn aussehen wie irgendeinen Killer aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm.

Wenn er mit einer solchen Visage loszog und versuchte, Schlaftabletten zu erwerben, würden sie ihm vermutlich Selbstmordabsichten unterstellen. Aber er hatte im Moment so oder so keine große Lust hinauszugehen und mit Leuten zu reden. Sein überaktiver Geist lieferte ihm natürlich sofort eine wenig beruhigende Hypothese um dies zu begründen:

_Das erste, sogenannte Prodromalstadium der paranoid-halluzinatorischen Schizophrenie wird allgemein mit Isolation, generellem sozialem Rückzug, signifikant verschlechterter Leistung am Arbeitsplatz und fehlender Motivation assoziiert. Das Wort "prodromal" stammt vom griechischen _prodromos - _etwas, das vor einem Ereignis kommt und dieses ankündigt._

Spencer seufzte und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen, wobei er die sorgsam gefaltete Bettdecke ignorierte. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einfach nach Las Vegas fliegen und seine Mutter besuchen. Sie könnten Scrabble spielen und über Dinge diskutieren, die nur sie beide gleich beim ersten Versuch verstehen würden. Falls sie ihn fragte, würde er einfach sagen, dass alles bestens war - er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr sorgte als sie ohnehin schon tat. Ja. Genau das würde er tun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Scrabble

**Tja, hier ist also das zweite Kapitel. „Free Time" sollte eigentlich ein One-Shot sein, aber nachdem ich vergessen habe, das in die Beschreibung einzufügen, wurde ich gebeten, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ob ein drittes Kapitel kommt, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Ich weiß, das hier ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sanatorium Bennington. Was für eine Ironie. Eine gewaltige, viktorianische Villa in einem riesigen, sonnigen Garten voller Parkbänke, Kieswege und Trauerweiden. Wenn sein Arzt ihn jetzt sehen könnte! Spencer wusste, dass er ein wenig unfair zu dem Doktor gewesen war, der sein MRT durchgeführt hatte, aber was sollte man machen - er hatte eine Art Phobie vor Ärzten, die ihm _diese _Art von Neuigkeiten überbrachten. Wer konnte es ihm übel nehmen?

_Entspann dich. Du bist wegen deiner Mutter hier und wegen nichts anderem._

_Als ob die Tatsache, dass du deine eigene Mutter in einer Klinik für Geisteskranke besuchen musst, die Situation irgendwie verbessert._

Spencer atmete tief durch und drückte die Klingel neben dem beeindruckenden Tor. Wenige Augenblicke später befand er sich in der sauberen, freundlichen Eingangshalle von Bennington. Krankenschwestern, Ärzte und sogar einige Patienten grüßten ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln oder kurzem Winken.

„Hallo, Dr. Reid, ich habe gehört, dass sie heute kommen!"

„Schön Sie hier zu sehen, Ihre Mutter wartet schon auf Sie!"

„Wie gut, dass Sie mal wieder hier sind!"

_...Entschuldige bitte? _Es war fast gruselig, wie jede einzelne Person hier ihn zu kennen schien. Außerdem, warum bitte sollte es gut sein, _irgendjemanden _hier zu haben, außer fürs Geschäft? Einer der Ärzte - Dr. Norman, erinnerte er sich - kam auf ihn zu.

„Ah, Dr. Reid. Diana wartet in der Bibliothek auf Sie."

Der Psychiater begann einen Korridor entlangzugehen, offensichtlich in der Erwartung, dass Spencer - der den Weg natürlich kannte - ihm folgen würde. Wenn er mit seinem Team zusammen war, konnte Spencer es manchmal nicht lassen, mit seinem eidetischen Gedächtnis anzugeben - sehr zur Verärgerung seines Kollegen Derek Morgan - aber in diesem Moment gab ihm die Tatsache, dass er das Sanatorium Bennington wie seine Westentasche kannte, das unangenehme Gefühl, zuhause zu sein.

„Da wären wir," verkündete der Arzt, als sie vor der Bibliothekstür standen. „Diana freut sich wirklich immer sehr über Ihre Besuche. Ich wünschte, Sie könnten öfters kommen."

„Doktor, Sie wissen doch, dass ich in Virginia wohne. Und ich schreibe ihr jeden Tag einen Brief." Spencer wusste, dass er seine Mutter nicht oft genug besuchte. Es war nicht sein liebstes Gesprächsthema.

„Ja, natürlich. Wirklich ein Jammer. Wir haben Sie hier schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Sie müssen jetzt schon... wie alt sein?"

„Einunddreißig, Doktor."

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich genau im richtigen Alter für den Ausbruch von Schizophrenie bin. Danke, Doktor, aber ob sie es glauben oder nicht, ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst. Sie müssen mich nicht so ansehen._

„Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt besser hinein," sagte Spencer schnell, öffnete die Tür und betrat den großen, hellen, freundlichen Raum. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster, und der Staub von den langen Bücherreihen tanzte in den Lichtstreifen durch die warme Luft. Wie gewöhnlich saß seine Mutter in einem großen Lehnstuhl an einem der Fenster. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, bis er neben ihr stand. Dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn streng an.

„Diesmal siehst du tatsächlich so aus, als ob dir eine Tasse Kaffee ganz gut tun würde," war das erste, was sie sagte.

„Hey, Mom."

„Hallo, Spencer."

Er setzte sich in einen weiteren Lehnstuhl seiner Mutter gegenüber. „Wie geht es dir?"

Diana lächelte zynisch. „Ach, du weißt ja. Sie erlauben einem hier nicht wirklich, unglücklich zu sein."

„Ah," war Spencers eher unkreative Antwort.

„Sollte ich dich fragen, was du hier machst, wo ich weiß, dass du diese Woche keine regulären freien Tage hast? Oder willst du, dass wir mit dem Smalltalk weitermachen, da ich annehme, dass du es mir sowieso früher oder später erzählen willst?"

„Smalltalk?", schlug Spencer ohne große Hoffnung vor.

„Ach so. Das stand eigentlich nicht zur Auswahl." Ein Lächeln nahm ihren Worten die Spitze.

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass wir im Moment keinen Fall haben?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Aber was auch immer der Grund ist, ich kann nicht behaupten, ich wäre unglücklich darüber, dass du nicht all deine Zeit mit diesen Faschisten verbringst."

„Sie sind keine Faschisten, nur weil sie für die Regierung arbeiten, Mom," seufzte Spencer.

„Ich wette, keiner von denen liest ordentliche Literatur," nörgelte sie.

„Jedenfalls, die Sache ist die, ich verwende meine Ferien ja kaum... Deshalb hat mir Agent Hotchner, mein Vorgesetzter, erlaubt, mir diese vier Tage frei zunehmen. Um dich zu besuchen. Weil der - der Fall, an dem mein Team arbeitet, ist nicht sonderlich schwer, und sie werden mich nicht wirklich brauchen."

„Spencer, du weißt, dass du ein furchtbarer Lügner bist?"

„Ja."

Aber Spencer hatte sich entschieden, seiner Mutter nichts von seinen mysteriösen Kopfschmerzen zu erzählen. Irgendwie hatte er es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie ihr Leben eingesperrt in dieser lächerlich schönen, einladenden Klinik verbrachte; er hatte sie weggeschickt. Er besuchte sie nicht einmal, und obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass er einfach nicht die Zeit dazu hatte, war es unverzeihlich.

Es schien ihm, als würde er ihre Existenz nur dadurch zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er über die Gene nachdachte, die sie vielleicht schon oder vielleicht nicht an ihn weitergegeben hatte. Ja, er schrieb ihr jeden Tag einen Brief, aber diese Briefe waren gefüllt mit oft grauenvollen Geschichten aus seiner Arbeit, und für sie mussten sie eher wie kleine Krimis wirken als wie persönliche Briefe.

„Also... willst du hinunter gehen und Scrabble spielen?"

„Du wirst mir also nicht verraten, was los ist?"

„Gar nichts ist los, Mom."

„Oh, Spencer, lüg doch nicht deine eigene Mutter an."

„Scrabble, Mom?"

„Wenn du meinst. Aber lass uns hier bleiben, ich liebe es, so viele Bücher um mich zu haben, und ich weiß, dir geht es genauso."

Spencer lächelte. Manchmal war es ihm egal, dass seine Mutter die einzige Person war, die ihn wirklich kannte. Sie war seine beste Freundin.

Und natürlich klang es viel weniger peinlich, zu sagen, man kümmerte sich um seine beste Freundin, als man kümmerte sich um seine Mutter. Spencer schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die ungewollten Gedanken loszuwerden, dann stand er auf und holte die Scrabble-Box aus einem kleinen Regal, das mit mehreren beliebten Brettspielen gefüllt war.

Er und seine Mutter spielten still, und wenn sie redeten, waren ihre Gespräche belanglos. Trotzdem war es nicht unangenehm, und obwohl Spencer sich nicht wirklich auf das Spiel konzentrieren konnte, weil seine Gedanken wild hin und her rasten - und selbstverständlich trotzdem lachhaft gute Wortkombinationen produzierten - genoss er es, einfach mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Er wünschte, sie hätten mehr solche Momente miteinander gehabt, als er jünger war.


End file.
